Mr. Pogi 2012
''Mr. Pogi 2012 ''is a segment that premiered on 18 June 2012 and concluded on 15 September 2012. It is the 2012 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic male talent search for the next ultimate heartthrobs who are talented, witty, and good-looking. Since its inception in 1987, Mr. Pogi has become an important stepping stool for male teens who aspire to enter the Philippine entertainment industry and to follow the successful footsteps of notable Mr. Pogi ''alumni Jericho Rosales and Edgar Allan Guzman. John Edric Ulang, the 21-year-old "Jake Vargas" look-alike of Binagonan, Rizal, was proclaimed as the grand winner of the competition. Bryann Carlo Jaofrancia of Dasmariñas, Cavite and Jaylord Casiño of Cagayan de Oro were tied as first runners-up. Chryst Josef Almazar of Sta. Rosa, Laguna bagged the title of second runner-up, while John Paul Duray of Olongapo City was awarded the third runner-up title. Overview '''Registration and audition' The talent search was open to male teens and young adults who are between 16 and 23 years old. Auditions were held at Broadway Centrum. Alternatively, aspiring contestants may register on the official website of Eat Bulaga! ''and upload their audition videos. The show contacted those who have met the requirements. Auditions were also brought to certain provinces that are farther away from Metro Manila in order to give a chance for aspiring contestants from distant communities to join the beauty pageant. Provincial auditions were held in cities like Cebu, Davao, Bacolod, Cagayan de Oro, and Zamboanga. Aspiring contestants who were selected in the provincial auditions immediately advanced in the qualifying rounds of the competition. '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds occurred from 18 June to 27 July 2012. Each daily round featured three new contestants competing against one another. The contestants must first show their talent in the talent portion. In the following interview portion, they were given a scenario in which they must act out with the studio hosts what they would have done when faced with that situation. From time to time, the barangay hosts joined the acting scene via split-screen. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 40% – Nakakakilig na looks * 30% – Nakakalokang talent * 30% – Pang-artistang diskarte The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and advanced to the semifinal rounds of the competition. Eliminated contestants received a consolation prize of ₱5,000. Wildcard round The wildcard round was held on Tuesday, 31 July 2012. Three contestants who lost in the daily rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The contestants showed their performance in the talent portion again and then acted out a scene with the hosts in the interview portion. The wildcard winner, Lloyd Christopher David of Tondo, Manila, received ₱20,000 and joined the other daily winners in the semifinal rounds. Semifinal rounds The semifinal rounds occurred from 1 August to 22 August 2012. Each semifinal round featured three returning contestants competing against one another with their talent, wit, and charm. The contestants must once again provide an excellent performance in the talent portion. In the following interview portion, they were given a scenario in which they must act out with the studio hosts of what they would have done when faced with that situation. The seventeen winners of the semifinal rounds each received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and advanced to the qualifying rounds. Qualifying rounds The qualifying rounds were held from 23 August to 5 September 2012. They were divided into two parts: the regular and the provincial qualifying rounds. The seventeen semifinal winners were once again narrowed down into seven finalists in the regular qualifying rounds. The qualifying rounds had the same format as previous rounds. The contestants introduced themselves before undergoing talent, interview, and acting portions. The winners of the qualifying rounds each received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and an O+ tablet computer. They also moved on to the prejudging round of the competition. The provincial qualifying rounds determined the best contestants from Davao City, Zamboanga City, Cagayan de Oro, and Cebu City. The top contestants from the provincial auditions were flown to Manila in order to perform in the Broadway Centrum. The provincial winners joined the other qualifying round winners to move on to the next round of the competition. Wildcard round Another wildcard round was held on Thursday, 6 September 2012. Three contestants who lost in the qualifying were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The contestants showed their performance in the talent portion again and then acted out a scene with the hosts in the interview portion. The wildcard round with contestants Roehl Mendoza, Manuel Pablo Tonido, and Bryann Carlo Jaofrancia ended in a triple tie. All of them completed the roster of grand finalists and advanced to the prejudging round of the competition. Speed presscon The "speed presscon" occurred on Tuesday, 11 September 2012. It was a non-bearing round where each of the 16 grand finalists was asked an intriguing question by a special panel as a way for the public to get to know them a little better. The questions may be about the contestant's hobbies, relationship status, preferences in women, and other opinions. Each contestant was given 30 seconds to provide a response. The special panel included showbiz correspondent Aubrey Carampel, Abante showbiz editor Dondon Sermino, Barangay LS 97.1 news anchor Papa Jepoy, and Eat Bulaga! host Isabelle Daza. Prejudging rounds The two-day prejudging rounds occurred from 13 September to 14 September 2012. From the 16 finalists, the prejudging round determined the Top 9 contestants that would advance to the grand finals of the competition. The finalists were divided into two separate batches: the first eight finalists competed on the first day, while the remaining eight performed the next day. The prejudging round was similarly formatted with talent and acting portions. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for their act in the talent portion. Their wit were then tested in the acting portion. In the acting portion, contestants were paired with one another to perform in the same acting scene. The pairs were told to work together, but at the same time, stand out from each other performance-wise. The panel of judges included Eat Bulaga! ''host Isabelle Daza, ''Mr. Pogi 2006 ''winner Edgar Allan Guzman, and talk show host Ricky Lo. The criteria of judging were as follows: * 70% – Nakakakilig na looks * 15% – Nakakalokang talent * 15% – Pang-artistang diskarte No decision was immediately announced at the end of the rounds. Announcement of the Top 9 was made on Saturday during the grand finals. '''Grand finals' The grand finals of Mr. Pogi 2012 was held on Saturday, 15 September 2012. It was hosted by Ryan Agoncillo and Julia Clarete. The judges included columnist Raymond Gutierrez, talent manager Alfie Lorenzo, actress Marian Rivera, singer Regine Velasquez, actor Aga Muhlach, and Mr. Pogi 1996 ''Jericho Rosales. For the final time, the sixteen contestants took their introductory walk during the opening presentation of the pageant. '''Announcement of prejudging round results (Top 9)' After their introductory walk, the sixteen finalists were immediately narrowed down into the Top 9 based on the results of the prejudging round that occurred days before. The Top 9 finalists were Kelvin Engles, John Paul Duray, John Edric Ulang, Franz Akeem Aldover, Chryst Josef R. Almazar, Jaylord Casiño, Rommel Galido, Bryann Carlo L. Jaofrancia, and Bonz Andre Militar. A special Best Mr. Pogi Profile Picture award was given to any of the sixteen grand finalists prior to the Top 9 announcement. Rommel Galido of Iloilo City bagged the special award after accumulating the most number of likes on his Eat Bulaga! ''Facebook photo. '''Final results' For the last time, the Top 9 finalists underwent a talent portion and an acting portion. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for the talent portion. Their wit were then tested in the acting portion where they acted out a sing-and-dance scene with the Eat Bulaga! ''hosts and UP Repertory Company. John Edric Ulang, the 21-year-old "Jake Vargas" look-alike of Binangonan, Rizal, was hailed as the grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi 2012,'' taking home a cash prize of ₱200,000 and other gifts from the show's sponsors. Bryann Carlo Jaofrancia of Dasmariñas, Cavite and Jaylord Casiño of Cagayan de Oro were tied as first runners-up, taking home ₱100,000 and other prizes. Chryst Josef Almazar of Sta. Rosa, Laguna bagged the title of second runner-up and took home ₱50,000. Meanwhile, John Paul Duray of Olongapo City was awarded the third runner-up title, receiving ₱30,000. The Texters' Choice special award was given to Franz Akeem Aldover of Valenzuela City. He took home to ₱20,000. The ''Mr. Pogi ''Talent was awarded to Bryann Carlo L. Jaofrancia of Dasmarinas, Cavite, also receiving ₱20,000 as cash prize. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have handled the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. Also included are the Dabarkads hosts who were part of the acting scenes. *Pauleen Luna *Allan K *Keempee de Leon *Michael V *Jose Manalo *Pia Guanio *Ryan Agoncillo *Ruby Rodriguez *Anjo Yllana *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Wally Bayola *Julia Clarete *Solenn Heussaff *Isabelle Daza *Jimmy Santos *Paolo Ballesteros Results chart '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds were held from 18 June to 27 July 2012. Each daily round featured three new contestants who must compete against one another. The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize and advanced to the semifinal rounds of the competition. Week of 18 June–22 June Week of 25 June–29 June Week of 2 July–6 July Week of 9 July–13 July Week of 16 July–20 July Week of 23 July–27 July Wildcard round The wildcard round occurred on Tuesday, 31 July 2012. Three contestants who lost in the daily rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The wildcard winner joined the other daily winners in the semifinal rounds. Semifinal rounds The semifinal rounds occurred from 1 August to 22 August 2019. Each semifinal round featured three returning contestants competing against one another with their talent, wit, and acting skills. Seventeen semifinalists emerged victorious, receiving a cash prize and advancing to the qualifying rounds. Week of 1 August–2 August Week of 6 August–10 August Week of 13 August–17 August Week of 20 August–22 August Qualifying rounds The qualifying rounds were held from 23 August to 5 September 2012. They were divided into two parts: the regular and the provincial qualifying rounds. The seventeen semifinal winners were once again narrowed down into seven finalists in the regular qualifying rounds. The winners of the qualifying rounds each received a cash prize and moved on to the prejudging round of the competition. The provincial qualifying rounds determined the best contestants from Davao City, Zamboanga City, Cagayan de Oro, and Cebu City. The top contestants from the provincial auditions were flown to Manila in order to perform at the Broadway Centrum. The provincial winners joined the other qualifying round winners to move on to the next round of the competition. Regular qualifying rounds Provincial qualifying rounds Wildcard round Another wildcard round was held on Thursday, 6 September 2012. Three contestants who lost in the qualifying were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The wildcard round ended in a triple tie. All of them completed the roster of grand finalists and advanced to the prejudging round of the competition. Prejudging rounds The prejudging rounds was held from 13 September to 14 September 2012. From the 16 finalists, the prejudging round determined the Top 9 contestants that would advance to the grand finals of the competition. The finalists were divided into two separate batches: the first eight finalists competed on the first day, while the remaining eight performed the next day. Announcement of the'' Top 9 was made the next day during the grand finals. '''Grand finals' The grand finals was broadcast live on Saturday, 15 September 2012 at the Broadway Centrum. It was hosted by Ryan Agoncillo and Julia Clarete. Prejudging round results (Top 9) The sixteen finalists were immediately narrowed down into the Top 9 based on the results of the prejudging round. The nine remaining finalists then competed for the last time in the final talent and acting portions. Final results List of contestants A total of 105 contestants competed in the 2012 edition of Mr. Pogi. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Also listed are the ages of the contestants during their first appearance in the competition. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Pageants Category:Male Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2012 Segments Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Mr. Pogi Category:Editions of Mr. Pogi Category:Quality Articles